Tri-Galactic War
The Tri-Galactic War. The second most important war in the story. It was much before Cold Legacy, before Dave, Alex, Freddy, Jerome, Archie and Aaron were born. The only two main characters involved and alive at the time of the war are Wolf and Nexus. Origins The war was thought to have started because of a mistake in the trading industry between Granda Trixa and Urtias. Those were two of the three galaxies (Wolf and Nexus come from Urtias). The mistake was a message which had been transmitted from 365P (a planet in the solar system of 34S). The message read: "Solar system 34S requests the following items to be sent to planet 368P before the local lunar eclipse of 368M: One thousand units raw gold ore, One thousand units raw potassium, One thousand units plasma. Stop." What the receiver on the planet 983P in the solar system of 140S read was: "Solar system 35S requests the following items to be sent to planet 368P before the local lunar eclipse of 368M: One thousand units raw gold ore, One thousand units raw potassium, One thousand units plasma. Stop." The order was ultimately sent to the wrong solar system (35S instead of 34S) and a random planet because 368P is not in the solar system of 35S. This caused a falling out of the two galaxies. Yes, an entire galaxy turned its head away from the other because of one wrong order from a planet to another. Here's the reason why: In this tr-galactic arrangement, the systems worked flawlessly. There were never any glitches, bugs or errors. So for an order to be sent to the wrong solar system was a pretty big thing. This all happened much before Earth even had its first life. Wolf and Nexus were not even born yet. Stages The war went on for much longer than any human has ever lived. It was marked by the start and end of four significant stages. Stage One - The Spark The spark was the incorrect order and was caused by minor interference of the signal being sent. Of course, the galaxy of Urtias was not happy and thought the Granda Trixa had done this purposefully. So they declared war on them. All the planets in the two galaxies started preparing for war, apart from Arteck, Wolf's planet. Stage Two - The Initiation The two galaxies were now ready for war, but the first few years were a cold war. Neither galaxy fired a single bullet, nor deployed even one soldier... until the third galaxy stepped in. The galaxy of 39G were building their armies much before Grand Trixa and Urtias. They wanted to destroy the other two galaxies for protection from possible attack. They deployed weapons aimed at both galaxies and opened fire. This cause the other two to fight back and in all the madness of it all so the moment as a chance to finally have a go at destroying one another. Stage Three - The Intra-Galactic Wars At this point all three galaxies were in the firing line of each other and had dealt as much brute force as they had had the misfortune of receiving. After all three galaxies had exhausted their best efforts at destroying each other and gotten nowhere, they stopped firing. At least for a while. For 7 years the ceasefire stayed as silent as it always had been, and then, out of nowhere, Urtias starts destroying its own planets. The GGU (Galactic Government for Urtias) started tearing down their own solar systems one by one. Granda Trixa soon got the idea. The idea to weaken themselves in order to finish the fight earlier. Less things to destroy, the quicker the war is over. 39G did not get the idea. The destroyed themselves completely and the remaining citizens fled to work for Bio-Gen (one of these happened to be Zed Taurus). Two remaining solar systems in Urtias decided to destroy each other. These solar systems were Wolf's solar system and Nexus' solar system. Arteck was burnt by the solar government for his solar system. Granda Trixa had destroyed itself also because a resistance broke out against the Galactic Government for Granda Trixa. The same happened with Urtias and the whole system ultimately fell apart. Stage Four - The Final Hours Appropriately named, the final stage in the war involved only a few survivors. Some of which came from Arteck and Aerea as Wolf, Drake and Nexus fled their solar systems with some survivors. They each piloted a separate ship with citizens of their planets on. Nexus shot down Drake's ship, killing him and Wolf's only children. Nexus then shot down Wolf's ship which crashed and burned on the planet of Earth. Nexus fled to Utopia where his presence would later be discovered. Wolf was the last surviving citizen of Arteck and he was on a planet ruled by giant lizards. This marks the end of the war. The galaxies are now just ruins.